What The Hell
by WhatTheActualFDidIJustRead
Summary: Post Demon Ciel - Lizzie confronts Ciel, and Ciel finally breaks it off with her. But what does this mean for Ciel and Sebastian's long-buried feelings for each other? And will Lizzie give up so easily? Will contain plenty of Fluff and a lemon at the end
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they all belong to Yana Toboso.**

 **Warnings: Not much for this chapter, just some slight swearing. But if you are a fan of Lizzie, don't read this fanfic.**

What the hell.

Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anger coursed through his veins, he tried to control it, but to no avail.

"Sebastian!" He growled. "Get rid of this obscenity at once."

Sebastian glanced at him seriously, and almost in relief, mumbled "Yes, my lord."

All of a sudden, a high pitched whine echoed through the manor, causing Ciel to clap his hands over his ears and Sebastian to wince. Ciel glared at the source.

"But Cieeeeell!" cried Lizzie. "I made the manor sooo cute for you! How could you possibly take it down?" she whined and gave Ciel puppy eyes. Ciel's exposed eye twitched in irritation.

"How can you call THIS cute!" he barked, making Mey'Rin, Finny and Bard, who were standing to the side, jump slightly. Ciel ignored them and continued to glare at the cottencandy-pink walls, with baby blue ribbons hanging from every single spot possible. "You've turned my manor into a circus house."

As he eyed a particularly bright bow settled on one of the chairs, he heard a small sniffle. He sighed internally, and almost externally. _Of course,_ he thought. _It always comes down to this. Every time I get angry, she just cries her way into sympathy and thinks that she can get away with it. I wish that she would just get it through her thick sku-_ He stopped his dark train of thought before he got himself worked up.

He closed his eyes for a second, calming himself, before striding up to his fiancé. Tears quietly leaked out of her eyes as she looked up at Ciel. She drew in a shuddering breath, prepared to give Ciel the same old speech that she told him every other time that she pulled these stunts, but he simply stopped her by holding up his hand.

He plastered a small, fake small to his face, knowing that it would fool her. Like every other time.

"Lizzie, you need to understand that you can't keep doing this. This is MY manor, not yours. You have your own, that you can do whatever you want with. My manor is tailored to my likes, not yours." He spoke softly, as to not seem so harsh. He needed to keep the effect that the smile had on her, after all.

"But… I just wanted to make you happy Ciel… I thought…" She whimpered loudly. Her faced seemed to scrunch up slightly, and she dropped her head towards the ground, so her face was no longer visible. "No. I give up. No matter what I do, it never pleases you! You never take me seriously."

Tear fell onto the ground, as silence filled the large, pink and blue room. Ciel's eyes widened, but she continued anyway. "I try so hard to make you smile, because that is all I want. I just want to see you smile, for real. But you never do, you are never truly happy, Ciel. You just pretend for the rest of us, while your eyes give away the fact that you are never smiling on the inside, and it drives me mad!"

Ciel continued to stare in shock at his fiancé. He could feel his resolve start to snap, but he struggled to contain it for the sake of keeping up the appearance of this farce of a relationship. No matter how much it annoyed him, he knew that if he wanted to stay in the good sights of the other noblemen, he would have to pretend as though he even wanted to be in this relationship with Lizzie.

He took a deep breath, and probed around his mind to find any amount of emotion that he could pour into his smile. "Lizzie, what nonsense do you speak of? Why would I pretend to be happy in my own manor?" He took a slight breath to continue, but Lizzie stopped him dead in his tracks.

Slowly, she whispered "Because you need me to make others happy, and you know that the other nobles would start to question what you are even doing here if you didn't use me as your personal shield." Ciel felt his blood jolt slightly at the sound of her words. "Because you don't want the other nobles to know what dark things you do, the things that make my skin crawl every time you get a letter from the queen, and make my blood run cold every time you return, with an evil, yet satisfied look in your eye. You simply put on an act so that no one questions you, no one opposes what you do. And you think that everyone is oblivious to what you do behind the shield of the queen, the shield that is me."

At that point, Ciel's resolve to keep his relationship with Lizzie was thinner than a spider's thread. But Lizzie's next words completely snapped it, and had Ciel struggling slightly to breathe.

Lizzie looked up between the hair that had fallen over her face. "Isn't that right, Queen's Guard Dog?"

Ciel staggered slightly as a wave of relief washed through every cell in his body, his face downcast.

His body felt light, and for a second he felt giddy and carefree. A quiet, manic laugh forced its way through his lips. He couldn't help it anymore. The laugh grew and grew, until he was clutching his sides in an attempt to breathe. When it finally settled down, insane little giggles still slipped out.

All the servants, except Sebastian, were now hiding behind a pillar, fear across their faces. Sebastian simply stood calmly behind his master, the tiniest of smirks playing on his lips.

Ciel lifted his head, casting a sadistic, amused look towards Lizzie. Lizzie felt her knees start to buckle beneath her, as she looked into eyes that made her blood freeze and her heart drop to the ends of her toes.

Eyes, that she could've sworn flashed a bright, blood red.

And her heart shattered as Ciel spoke words that she would never forget.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, tilting his head back slightly in relief, grin splayed across his face. He stayed like that for a second, before dropping back down and glaring at Lizzie through his fringe. "I don't have to pretend I care anymore. I don't have to put up with these fucking ribbons and bows, or these bloody colours that hurt my eyes." Lizzie gasped at the pure malice that echoed in his whisper. "I don't have to pretend that I care about your stupid drama, your senseless gossip and annoying dances."

Ciel walked towards Lizzie as she backed away, unable to look away from those cold icy, rage filled eyes. She only looked away when her back hit a wall, and Ciel leaned in close to her ear.

"And finally, I don't have to pretend that I care about you."

Ciel watched his betrothed, as she hung her head. He couldn't see her expression as all emotion and colour drained from her face.

After a minute, she called out in a complete deadpan, "Paula, bring the carriage. We are leaving." She calmly walks out of the manor with her servant trailing her, head bent low, no emotions being betrayed by her movements.

Yet all Ciel can do is sigh in relief.

 **Thanks so much if you took the time to read this :) This is my first fanfic, so it probably is really shit, but I'm testing it out. For future chapter, there will be a healthy amount of fluff and at the end some smut. If you've enjoyed it so far, please stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they all belong to Yana Toboso.**

 **Warnings: Again, not much just yet, but it's coming don't worry ;) But this chapter is pretty much 90% sexual tension and a drop of lime.**

Ciel slumped against the wall of the manor, as wave after wave of light-headedness washed over him. He had to wrap his head around the fact that he no longer has to have the constant worry of keeping up this excruciating charade whenever Lizzie visited, and she never seemed to leave Ciel's side.

Once he collected his thoughts to see what was around him, he noticed that Bard, Mey'rin and Finny had all mumbled a half-assed excuse, and had bolted the first chance that they had gotten. He didn't really care what they thought of his behaviour, he realised, nor did he care that he was now giggling uncontrollably at the free feeling he felt.

Sebastian watched him with cold, waiting eyes, with only a hint of a smirk betraying his thoughts. His young master's behaviour was very entertaining to his demonic, sadistic side. Even so, the tiniest, miniscule part of his mind was starting to worry.

Once Ciel's ragged chuckles ceased, he drew himself up to stand straight. "Sebastian," He called out, not bothering to see in which direction the demon stood.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Draw me a bath," Ciel ordered. "Fill it with oil and scented soap." He turned his head towards Sebastian, a small content smile playing on his features. "I want to savour this feeling for as long as I can."

Sebastian smirked knowingly, and fell to one knee, bowing deeply.

"Yes, my lord."

 **Sebastian's POV:**

The steam from the bath, smelling of vanilla and sweet rose, wafted into his face and filled his mind with pleasure at the delicate scents. His un-gloved finger dipped into the water to test the temperature, and a pleased smile spread over his lips when he found it to be just right. Hot and steaming, but not yet burning. He slid his glove back on.

He glanced outside, to see that a storm was starting to pick up. He made a mental note to light a few hearths around the mansion, and to add an extra blanket to his masters bed. It would be a cold, blustery night.

He walked out of the foggy bathroom to find his master perched lightly on the edge of the bed, already half undressed in his pants and undershirt. Walking over, Ciel looked up at him with his demon eyes. It was a common thing now, that whenever it was just him and his master alone that they wouldn't bother to hide what they were. He could feel his own eye start to glow crimson as well.

He un-clipped the straps that held Ciel's socks up, slowly sliding off the shoes, and used one finger to sensually pull off the socks. He felt his master shiver, and hid his smirk.

Ever since Ciel had become a demon, he'd been trying to make Ciel break, to give in to the desire that he could feel through the contract. He could feel Ciel's growing lust for him, but never once had his master acted upon it. It was starting to frustrate him, especially since he had been desiring Ciel even before the boy had become a demon. How could he not? The 'child' was so beautiful, and looked as delicate as the most slender, blue rose. Whenever that cold azure eye looked at him, he could feel lust start to creep into his mind, along with other emotions he didn't recognise.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ciel's foot nudge him lightly. Obviously he had been dawdling. He looked up at Ciel's face apologetically. There, that tantalizing face was so gorgeous. He straightened slightly to start unbuttoning his master's shirt, then pants, all the while thinking of all the things he could do to this marvellous body. He knew that Ciel could tell what he was thinking from the hunger he felt through the contract, but he made no move to actually touch the boy's body, caused frustration to filter through the connection. He smirked inwardly.

Once his master was fully undressed, he simply stood back and took in the sight. It was a miracle that he didn't simply take the boy right then and there. Ciel looked up at him, a challenge in his eyes that said _come on, do it if you dare._ He lewdly slid his gloves of with his teeth, all the while never taking his eyes off of Ciel. He may have _accidentally_ used his tongue in there somewhere. He watched in pleasure as Ciel shuddered and looked down, trying to control himself. One day, he would break so completely that he would have no control over himself if he kept holding back like this. Sebastian took great pleasure at this thought.

Leaning down, he picked up Ciel, causing his master to gasp slightly at the skin on skin contact, then look up angrily at Sebastian. Normally he would walk himself to the bath, but tonight Sebastian was trying extra hard to make him crumble. Ciel was ready to slap Sebastian by the time they reached the bathroom.

He lowered the boy into the steaming water, making sure to trail is hands along the boy's china skin as slowly as possible, then left him to soak.

As he collected a towel and nightshirt, he could feel a turmoil of emotions filter through the connection. Relief, sadness, frustration, and lust all creating a haze in the other demon's mind. Sebastian savoured each emotion, and felt glad that he hadn't told Ciel about the connection yet. He was fairly sure that Ciel couldn't tell his emotions since he didn't know about the link, and didn't try to feel Sebastian's emotions. If he did feel them and simply said nothing about it…. The thought of what Ciel would find made a slow grin creep across his face.

Once again pulling himself out of his thoughts, he re-entered the bathroom, taking in the delicious sight of Ciel leaning back in relaxation, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted. Did his master know how difficult this was for him to hold back? He made a promise to himself not to do anything until Ciel had ordered him to, but damn this was getting hard (no pun intended).

He placed the towel and shirt, folded neatly, onto a bench before grabbing a washcloth. Ciel, hearing the rustling of fabric, looked up and watched Sebastian pour a small amount of liquid soap onto the washcloth. His face turned slightly red at the sight, and Sebastian could feel the thoughts that slithered their way into Ciel's mind. He glanced at his master, before giving Ciel a wide smirk. The boy looked away.

As Sebastian washed Ciel, he took his sweet time in sensually washing Ciel's neck, chest and legs. He even got to the point of lightly brushing the cloth down Ciel's spine, causing the boy to quiver slightly. He only stopped when Ciel gave him a glare that dared Sebastian to continue.

Sebastian smiled sweetly, then got to work washing Ciel's hair. He didn't make any moves this time, only rubbed small circles into Ciel's scalp. He felt Ciel relax under his touch.

This continued before a minute, before Sebastian felt a new emotion from Ciel. Contemplation.

 **Ciel's POV:**

Ciel watched the demon with observing eyes as his butler slowly dressed him. He no longer felt angry at the fact that the demon was constantly trying to seduce him. Rather, he felt pleased that the demon was finally reacting to how Ciel felt. He had been desiring the other demon for a while now, and he knew that his butler could feel it.

But for some reason, every time the demon made an advance on him, he resisted. He wasn't even sure why, but he almost felt as if though if he gave in to his desires, he would lose what little humanity he had left. But that was ridiculous! He was already a demon, the was nothing human left in him.

Yet still his mind fought against the desire that affected his body so much, that made him want to order the suggestive demon to fuck him right on the spot.

When he first had these thoughts, his mind had rebelled so much against the idea that he almost passed out from having so much blood rush to his head so quickly when he blushed. But now these lustful thoughts where always there, in the back of his mind, and it was becoming harder and harder to resist them. He wanted so badly to just give in, and now that he was a demon, there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

As Sebastian finished buttoning up his night shirt, the demon turned to leave.

"Sebastian, kiss me."

The entire room seemed to freeze, nothing moved. Ciel started to feel as if he had chosen the wrong time to ask, or maybe the demon didn't want to kiss him, just wanted him as a fuck buddy. He didn't know, and he was all of a sudden terrified that maybe he shouldn't have asked or he had asked the wrong thing.

Before he could open his mouth to apologise and order Sebastian out, his butler turned around, relief painted on his features. Ciel's voice locked up in anticipation as the demon slowly strutted towards the bed which Ciel was perched on, re-gloved hands behind his back.

Ciel could feel his stomach tighten, and a fire licked his cheeks as Sebastian leaned down next to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Finally."

In the next instant, Sebastian had Ciel pinned down onto the bed as his lips pressed down lightly on the boys. Ciel felt himself clench up. What would the demon do? He was suddenly scared of what was about to happen, and wondered whether or not he should order the demon to stop.

But nothing happened.

Sebastian simply kept kissing Ciel slowly, sensing the boy's hesitation. Ciel quickly shook off his worries, and wrapped his arms around his butler, kissing him back roughly. Sebastian smiled into the kiss, and slid his tongue across the boys' bottom lip. Ciel opened his mouth on instinct, and was surprised when he felt something warm slip through his lips. It wasn't a bad feeling, he decided, and slid his fingers through Sebastian's silky black hair.

Sebastian, knowing that the boy wasn't afraid anymore, broke off from the kiss and trailed his wet lips down Ciel's neck. The smaller demon's breath hitched. How could that feel so good? His body was reacting so violently to the lightest of Sebastian's touches, it was almost embarrassing. His thin legs were wrapped around his butler's waist, causing a certain spot that made the boy's cheeks go brilliant red to be touched by another spot that the demon seemed quite open with.

Ciel could feel himself start to be pushed over a certain line, but he wasn't entirely sure what was on the other side. Yet with the state that his mind was in, with Sebastian slowly pressing kisses down his neck and across his chest – how had his shirt become unbuttoned? Ciel couldn't remember -, he couldn't even think about not crossing that line.

But just as Sebastian's hands started to slide down Ciel's body, and started to stroke down the sides of Ciel's thighs, a knock echoed through the room.

Sebastian's lips rested dangerously close to a certain bud on Ciel's chest as Ciel just lay there panting, trying to figure out what the knock meant and why the pleasure had stopped.

The door opened, and Tanaka stood there. He wasn't even fazed by the sight before him, he had been expecting this for quite a while.

"Pardon the intrusion Master, Sebastian, but there is an unexpected guest waiting for you at the mansion entrance," he said, loud enough to snap Ciel out of his trance. The boy blushed furiously, attempting but failing miserably to button up his shirt. Tanaka simply smiled kindly.

"Can't you take care of this guest, Tanaka?" Said Sebastian, only a little bit of the immense irritation he felt slipping into his voice.

"Ho ho ho, normally I would sir, but I feel as if this guest needs a certain amount of attention from the Master," said Tanaka.

Sebastian sighed, before helping Ciel who was still struggling with the buttons of his shirt. "Alright, we will be down in a minute."

Tanaka bowed deeply, before turning and closing the door. Sebastian gave a little sigh, before leaning back down to Ciel. They boy felt his stomach twist slightly in anticipation, his lips parting slightly, but the older demon simply rested his forehead on the space next to Ciel's head, and sighed again in regret.

He turned his head towards Ciel's face, lips brushing the shell of the boy's ear. "We can continue this later, my lord. I'll always be here for you."

They left the room, with Ciel wondering at the depth of Sebastian's words.

They walked down the hallway to the manor's entrance, with the backs of their hands brushing against each other. Ciel wanted oh so badly to just order Sebastian to sweep him back into his room and have him, but the look on Tanaka's face told him that he really was needed for this guest.

They continued down to the large doors, which were banging loudly with the weight of a windy storm. When had it gotten this bad?

Tanaka glanced at Ciel, then grasped the large handles of the huge wooden doors and pulled, letting in rain, cold air that made Ciel shiver, and a guest with her servant.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, then anger.

"Elizabeth?"

 **Heya guys :D Just a huge shout out to anyone who faved, followed or left a review. There may not have been many since this is my first fic, I know, but it made my day when I read the reviews and saw that some people actually did like my story so far.**

 **As for past chapter and future chapters, I know that I said that there would be smut at the end of this one, but the story line that I had planned got changed a little bit. Fear not, however, there will be some light smut in the next chapter (but not with who you think) and hopefully some full-on stuff for the chapter after that (with exactly who you think).**

 **I know that these chapters a small compared to other fics, so for that I am sorry** **:(** **Also, this story will probably only be about 5 or 6 chapters long, if I keep the story line that I have now, but feel free to give ideas and make the fic longer** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they all belong to Yana Toboso.**

 **Warnings: Some swearing, almost-smut and more hate for Lizzie (Honestly if you like Lizzie why are you reading this fic)**

Ciel's eye twitched in irritation as he suppressed the urge to bang his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

He walked through his empty room only to flop down onto his bed, and cover his eyes with the back of his arm. Would he never be free of the colourful witch's clutches? Could he not at least get a full day's rest without having to worry about her in his life? She'd only been gone for a couple of hours before showing up right back at his doors.

He sighed loudly, trying to get his mind off of the pesky nuisance, but the half assed excuse that Lizzie had given him just kept playing through his mind, angering him further.

Apparently, during their ride, the storm had picked up drastically and one of their carriage wheels had split, so they had walked back to the manor. Ciel's teeth ground together in frustration. Stupid bloody storm, he thought. Couldn't they have walked to another's manor? Judging from how long it had taken them to come back, they must have been much closer to other lord's mansions, they could have easily taken refuge in one of those. Why had they chosen to come back here?

The only answer he could think of was Lizzie. Of course she would have insisted that they return to his manor, simply because she was still attached to Ciel. Would he never be free?

Ciel's bedroom door opened, revealing a certain tall butler. He bowed deeply. "Lady Elizabeth has been shown to her rooms, and will be given a ride home in one of our carriages first thing on the morrow, my lord." He said, loudly enough so that Ciel could hear but not loud enough to wake anyone else up. Not that there was much chance of that anyway, seeing as the manor was huge and Ciel had taken great pains to make sure that his room was situated far from the others.

Ciel's lips turned upwards slightly in a small smile of gratitude. He was glad that Sebastian had taken control of the situation, so that Ciel would not have to deal with any of the drama that might present itself should Lizzie try to interact with Ciel.

Ciel didn't respond to Sebastian's words, he only let his head roll to the side and gave Sebastian a seductive stare, eyes half closed. Sebastian seemed to freeze for a second, eyes flashed red, before he was at Ciel's side in an instant, leaning over the boy. Ciel's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian's cool breath brush over the crook in his neck.

Ciel couldn't contain a little mewl of pleasure as Sebastian started to plant small kisses down his neck, shoulder, then all the way down his chest. The larger demon's tongue brushed against a particular small nub, causing a cry to escape from the boy's lips. The demon smirked slightly, before taking the entire nub into his mouth, and flicking it lightly with his tongue. Ciel gasped loudly, before giving out a small moan at the pleasure that was assaulting him. Sebastian's mouth, and his hands that were roaming all over his body, were slowly unravelling him.

Sebastian broke off from Ciel's nipple, a tiny strand of spit still connecting them, as his mouth travelled lower still, down the boy's stomach, while stroking his hands do the sides of his thighs. Ciel's hands made their way to tangle in the demon's silky hair, as Sebastian kissed the spot right above the band in the boy's underwear, earning a small mewl as a shiver raced up the boy's spine.

Then it stopped. Ciel glanced down at the older demon, wondering why Sebastian's hands had stopped stroking and why he no longer felt those soft lips trailing down his skin.

Sebastian had frozen completely, head cocked slightly to the side as if he was listening intently for something. His nose twitched, then curled into a sneer as if he smelled something foul. Sitting back on the bed, he buttoned Ciel's shirt back up. "I'm terribly sorry, master, but it seems as though we have a little spy in our midst," he ground out quietly, annoyance seeping through his voice after having been interrupted for the second time that night. "We shall continue this another time.". He took a long look at the bedroom door, sending a silent message to the younger demon.

Ciel quickly scanned the door, seeing that during their 'activities' the door had somehow managed to open ever so slightly. He let out a slight growl. Turning to Sebastian, he tapped the bed sheets quickly. The butler held out his hand. Using the same form of communication as that time that Ciel suffered an asthma attack while they were under cover in the missing children case, Ciel had a silent conversation with the other demon.

 _Who is it?_

 _I do not know, my lord, but it is someone who was already in the mansion, not someone who has broken in. No spy would risk this sort of weather._

 _Very well. Let them think that they have gotten away with it for now, but I want to know who it is by tomorrow._

 _As you wish, my lord._

Sebastian stood from the bed, making as much noise as possible without seeming like he intended it. "If all is well my lord, I will take my leave now," He bowed deeply, before walking towards the door, bumping the dresser along the way, creating a fairly loud thump.

Ciel tuned into his demon senses. Unlike Sebastian, who had inhuman eyesight and hearing all the time, Ciel had to specifically look or listen out for something for him to be able to use his uncanny eyesight or hearing. He wasn't yet fully accustomed to the demon powers that he had gained.

Now that he was listening, he could hear the quiet shuffling just outside the door. As soon as Sebastian bumped the dresser however, there was a 'loud' thump (It was loud to the two demons), and a hurried scrambling to get away and disappear down the hallway. Sebastian glanced back at Ciel, who nodded slightly, then exited the room, leaving the younger of the two demons to his own thoughts.

Ciel's eyes snapped open as he was wrenched out of his dreamless sleep by the sound of the door knob turning. Since becoming a demon, he no longer really needed sleep, but he couldn't seem to shake the habit just yet. Normally, even when sleeping lightly, he wouldn't have woken up to such a slight sound, but tonight after being caught with his butler his subconscious was on high alert.

He remained deathly still, muscles taught underneath the sheets as he tuned into his demonic hearing. His head was turned away from the door, so whoever had entered his room couldn't see that he was awake. If it had been Sebastian, he would have already called out to him, noticing the tautness of his body beneath the sheets. But the intruder just silently crept across the floor, meaning that it must have been the same person who had spied earlier on.

As the footsteps crept closer, Ciel got ready to pull on the demonic strength that he could feel coiled in his chest. When the invader was within striking range, he threw off the sheets that covered him and whirled to strike, eyes blazing red.

The 'intruder' didn't even see him until his hand, nails black and sharp, had stopped less than an inch from her face.

Ciel could not believe his bad luck. What in the world was she doing?!

"Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing in my room! Why aren't you in bed sleeping, and preparing to leave tomorrow?" He practically yelled at her, barely containing his demonic rage. Why was he never rid of her?

Lizzie just stared back at him, barely glancing at the claws that still strayed dangerously close to her face. Ciel realised that he was still looked very much like a demon, and he willed his eyes to return back to the blue and purple colours that humans were 'used' to, and brought his hand away from Lizzie's face, nails, now just plainly black. That was the one thing he couldn't hide. Although at this point, he reasoned, there would be no point in trying to hide what he was anymore. Elizabeth had already seen it, and even now he couldn't hide the mark of the contract that glowed faintly in his right eye.

"Elizabeth, please leave my room now. It is very late and your carriage will be here within the next few hours." Ciel tried to look slightly menacing, trying to convince her to leave and, hopefully, never come back. He cursed that fact that he was only wearing underwear and a night shirt, which made him look even more like a small child.

Elizabeth seemed to take no notice of Ciel's words, only staring blankly at Ciel's face, eyes slightly glassy. She cocked her head to the side, as if contemplating something.

"So that's why I was never able to make you happy," she whispered. Ciel stared at her, as she slowly resumed her steps towards Ciel as he backed away. "I never made you happy because I never did the things that you liked. I always thought that you were too stoic for those types of activities, but I guess I was wrong after seeing how happy Sebastian made you when he touched you like that."

Ciel froze as Lizzie crept closer, climbing onto the bed. "I could see how happy you were when Sebastian kissed you, did you order him too? Is that the sort of thing that makes you happy?" Lizzie snaked her arms around Ciel's neck and leant in close, a blank, unsettling stare still gracing her face. "All I want is to make you happy Ciel, will you be happy if I kiss you, will you finally be happy if I touch you like Sebastian did?" she whispered into Ciel's ear, and despite his efforts he shivered at the warm breath that brushed his neck.

Ciel couldn't believe what was happening. How could Lizzie have this much confidence? He never thought her the type to stoop to such levels, especially at her age. Yet here she was, trying to seduce him. Repulsion mixed with awe swirled through him. Of course he didn't want her, but he was so frozen with shock that he could only scream for her to stop in his mind.

Lizzie leant down and kissed Ciel hard, to the point where if he was human his lips would have bruised. She pushed him down against the bed, straddling his lap and continued to press her lips against his. It couldn't even really be called kissing.

Ciel was at the point where he was about to shake off his shock and throw Lizzie across the room for her insolence, but just as he gathered his strength he felt pleasure shoot up his spine. His head fell back as a low moan escaped his lips. He glanced down and saw that Lizzie had moved her hand down between his legs, and was now palming him through his underwear. He felt anger bubble up at the fact that she had _touched_ him so boldly, but it dissipated instantly as another, sharper bolt of heat spread through his nether regions.

Low mewls and moans seeped passed his lips, despite his efforts to calm himself down. He could feel his rational mind slipping away as a hardness developed underneath Lizzie's hand, as said hand was now making its way past the band of elastic at the top of the undergarment.

While Ciel tried to contain his sounds of pleasure, Lizzie watched him with a satisfied smile. She was fully willing to give herself to Ciel, only if it made him happy.

She used her free hand to unbutton his shirt, until his chest was completely bare. She then stopped, and pulled her hand out from Ciel's underwear. Ciel blinked, trying to clear his thoughts from their haze as he looked down at Lizzie. His eyes widened when he saw that she had let her soft rose-pink robe fall below her shoulders, exposing _everything_ from her hip up. His breath lodged in his throat as she leaned down to Ciel, giving him a full view before pressing her lips to his again.

Ciel felt something stir inside of his chest. He had felt it only once before, when he first became a demon.

It was his demon instincts, and they were urging him to take Lizzie right then and there. Of course it was in a demon's nature to take whatever they wanted, and being the sinful things that they were of course sex was included in that package.

But Ciel didn't want to have sex with Elizabeth, he simply wanted her out of his life. He knew that if he did anything to encourage her belief that she was making him truly happy, she would never leave.

Yet even as he thought these thoughts, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull. This helped to clear his thoughts from the haze of lust slightly, but as he moved to tell Lizzie to get out of his room he felt that power in his chest pulse, and more pain assaulted his mind. He could feel his demon instincts starting to take over his body, even as his mind fought it. He wanted to scream at the pain that wracked his body from fighting back against his instincts, but he could do nothing more that wince as his body was locked in place from its battle with his thoughts.

Then all of a sudden his body relaxed, and the pain stopped. Lizzie, noticing how calm Ciel suddenly seemed, leaned back slightly, then gasped slightly.

Ciel's eyes had returned to their demonic crimson colour, glowing slightly. Instead of the shock and disgust that had been visible in his eyes before, there now was only raw, animalistic lust.

The demon inside him had won.

His mind still fought against his bodies movements, and the filthy thoughts that flowed through his head about all the things that he could do to Elizabeth, but his own rational thoughts now seemed weak and did nothing against the demonic thoughts of lust that raged through him. He watched through his own eyes as his body grabbed Lizzie's shoulders and then flipped both of them, so now Ciel was on top.

He saw fear flash through Lizzie's eyes at Ciel's sudden strength and his eyes, and he felt satisfied that maybe he had managed to scare her enough for her to leave, but instead she seemed to force her body to relax as acceptance filled her eyes. Her head lolled back slightly, further exposing her neck and chest to Ciel. His demonic self growled in pleasure, while his rational self screamed in frustration and continued his fight.

Demon Ciel leant down and bit Lizzie's neck causing her to gasp in pain as his hands roamed down Lizzie's body. Rational Ciel could feel everything that his body did, even taste the blood that filled his mouth, and he felt disgusted with himself. How could he allow this to happen? Did he really have no control over his own body? He liked the strength that now flowed through him, strength that he would never have been able to have as a weak human, but he wasn't sure that the strength and all his demonic abilities were worth it if they made him behave like this. He still had his pride as a noble, even if he didn't care about the fact that the other nobles would question him if he cut his ties to Elizabeth.

He felt his demonic self flinch, lips still locked around Lizzie's neck, as a chip appeared in the armour of the control that he had over Ciel's body. Ciel, seeing this, renewed his fight to take back control of his body. On the outside, all that could be seen was Ciel wincing slightly, but on the inside a battle might as well have been playing out. Sweat formed on Ciel's brow and he started to shake slightly, his body torn from the needs to ravage Lizzie and his mind telling him to back away.

Finally, muscles shaking, Ciel slowly and carefully backed away from Lizzie. Lizzie looked up at him questionably, before raising her hand to the bleeding wound on her neck. "Ciel? What's wrong?" She asked unevenly.

Ciel just sat back, shaking with the effort to control himself. Carefully, so as not to provoke himself, he looked up at Lizzie's face, and definitely _not_ her chest, or what little sense he had gained would snap in an instant.

"Lizzie, leave me now." He ground out harshly. Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock, before she shut them tightly and shook her head.

"No! I need to make you happy Ciel! I won't le-"

"Elizabeth!" he yelled, making her flinch as his voice echoed in the room with an other-worldly power. He was beginning to lose control again, and he gasped at the pain that started to creep up his spine. "Leave now, otherwise you will get hurt. Why don't you get it through your thick head, you can't make me happy! You need to let go of these fantasies of yours and go do something else with yourself. There are plenty of other nobles your age out there, go marry one of those. I don't care, just leave me be, because being around me will only get you hurt!" His demonic powers made the anger in his voice amplify across the room and down the hallway, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Elizabeth leaving as soon as possible before he tore her apart.

He could see tears form in Elizabeth's eyes, but she didn't cry. She simply lowered her head, seeming to finally accept the fact that she had no place in Ciel's life, and that her efforts were fruitless. "Alright, I'll go. But Ciel," She looked up, eyes shining as emotion filtered through. "Don't forget me, and that I will never turn you down. I will always be ready for you if the time comes, to make you happy."

She slowly slid off the bed, pulling up her robe back over her shoulders, and started towards the door. With one glance back at Ciel, who hadn't move from his position, shaking with effort to remain still on the bed, she left the room and didn't come back.

And even as Ciel sat there, body fighting to race down the hall and grab Elizabeth, he couldn't stop Lizzie's words echoing through his head.

"Don't forget me"

 **Oh my good lord, this is the longest chapter yet with over 3k words XD**

 **I don't know if anyone saw this coming, but I hope you guys liked this chapter** **J** **This should be the last chapter with hate for Lizzie in it, although she will show up again in a later chapter.**

 **Shout out to everyone who left a review, favorited the story, or followed the story so far :D**

 **For next chapter, it will pretty much just be full on smut, so brace yourselves since I have never written proper smut before. (Hint: It will continue straight away so Ciel is still struggling with his lustful demonic instincts at the start of the chapter** ;) **)**

 **Feel free to leave any ideas for future chapters, since my current plan will make this story only about 5 or 6 chapters**

 **See you guys in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they all belong to Yana Toboso.**

 **Warnings: Smut smutsmutsmutsmut this chapter is literally just smut. I'm sorry if anyone was hoping that this story didn't have smut in it. And slight swearing.**

 **This is my first time writing smut, so please don't be mad if it's really shit.**

 **Sebastian's POV:**

The demon opened his drawers and pulled out a fresh set of long cotton pants and shirt to 'sleep' in. In reality, he was simply going to lie in wait to see if the little spy would come to his room as well.

There was no need to try and seek out the spy just yet, he knew that it would take him less than half an hour before the young master awoke to track the mole to its allocated room. Now he could only wait to see if the spy had any motives other than just plain curiosity and would come to his room.

He changed into the clothes that he had grabbed, then placed his daily butlers uniform into a laundry basket for Mey'rin to take in the morning. He sighed, resigning himself to a long night of simply lying in silence and waiting.

After a few minutes, he let himself delve into his thoughts. He would be able to hear any footsteps that approached his door anyway, now that his master was no longer moaning so loudly.

Ciel. Oh how he wished that this little spy had chosen another night, any other night. He had finally gotten his master to give in to the carnal desires that he had been sensing from the boy for the last few weeks, finally gotten the chance to have his way with the other demon, and it had been ruined.

Twice.

He would have to take extra measures tomorrow, after exposing the spy, to tease his master all throughout the day so that they could continue their little 'conversation' that night. He smiled smugly at the thought.

He lost himself in the ideas of what he could do to the boy the next night, grinning slightly to himself.

Much to his chagrin, he was yanked out of his thoughts by a heavy panting coming towards his door. He tensed his muscles ever so slightly as the door was swung open, banging loudly against the wall. Why was the spy not even bothering to conceal his or her presence? There was a small grunt, then the heavy breaths drew closer to the bed at an alarmingly fast pace.

In an instant Sebastian was standing at the other side of the room, claws lengthened and ready to maim whoever had been foolish to attack him.

But as he started to curl his lips into a snarl, the scent of roses and vanilla finally wafting towards him, stopping him in his tracks as he simply stared at his young master, who had a crazed look in his ruby eyes as if he was ready to tear someone apart.

 **Ciel's POV**

He couldn't shake the haze that had taken over his mind, controlling his body and effecting his thoughts. Even after Elizabeth had left the room and was long gone, Ciel's demon instincts wouldn't calm itself.

He sat perfectly still for a long while, the only movement that could be seen was his heavy breathing, as he tried to fight off the sinful thoughts that invaded his thoughts and fought to control his body as well.

Automatically, he thought to call out to Sebastian for help, but his demon self seemed to latch onto the thought of Sebastian, almost instantly forgetting Elizabeth. Well great. Ciel still struggled against it, but would it be so bad if it was Sebastian? He wouldn't have to worry about hurting Sebastian, the older demon could easily take on Ciel without even trying. Plus… Ciel was very frustrated that they had been interrupted earlier hat night…

With that thought, Ciel's struggle against his demonic side lessened slightly, and in an instant he was flying down the hallway to Sebastian's room, his demon strength and speed getting him there within a few seconds.

Before he knew what had actually happened, he was standing before Sebastian, shirt still unbuttoned from Lizzie's advances and a certain problem that had plagued Ciel since the moment his demon instincts had shown itself quite visible through his underwear.

He hesitated for a second, still new to this side of his relationship with Sebastian, but the older demon seemed to understand what was happening with Ciel's body once he recovered from his shock. He stepped forward, leaning down to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Need a little help with something, master?", and Ciel fully knew what the demon was doing.

He growled, then using what demon strength he had mustered, he grabbed Sebastian's wrists and pinned him down on the bed, the older demon for some reason letting him. Sebastian laid on the bed, eyes gleaming crimson red as he looked up at his master how was straddling his chest and pinning his hands above his head. Sebastian dropped his voice low as he leaned into Ciel's face, and said in his most seductive voice, "What do you need, my lord?"

Ciel shivered at the low tone of his butler's voice, and he ground his hips down involuntarily. The demon below him chuckled, causing Ciel to bounce slightly on his chest. Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Don't play with me Sebastian," he growled out, his mouth saying words of its own accord. "I need you right now Sebastian, don't play around with me anymore, no more distractions. I need you to fuck me right on the spot."

Sebastian's eyes fluttered as he groaned slightly, before smiling up at the boy on top of him. "Oh, how long I have been waiting for you to say that," he said breathily.

Sebastian grabbed the boy's hips and flipped both of them, so that Ciel was now pinned down beneath the much larger demon.

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as Sebastian lightly pressed his lips on his pale neck, then moved up to trace the shell of the boy's ear with his tongue. The younger demon shuddered as he felt Sebastian's breath on his neck.

"Sorry, my lord, but I'm not much of a bottom person myself. I prefer to take what is mine, not be taken," he nipped Ciel's ear. "However, I will do my best to make you scream my name, master." Ciel gasped at Sebastian's words, but he simply glanced at the older demon with lidded eyes and purred, "Well? I'm waiting."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Sebastian grinned, then pressed his lips to Ciel's in a passionate kiss, tongue flicking over his master's bottom lip. Ciel opened his mouth under the other demon's, wrapping his slender arms around his butler's neck and tongue battling with Sebastian's for dominance over the kiss. Sebastian broke off, then trailed his lips down the boy's neck, biting and sucking at the white skin ever so softly. Ciel, much to his embarrassment, whimpered quietly when Sebastian's tongue reached a pink bud, flicking it lightly.

Enjoying the sound way too much, the older demon let his hand slip down to Ciel's inner thigh, stroking the creamy skin that the bottom of the boy's nightshirt no longer covered. The child-demon shuddered in pleasure at the attention that his body was receiving, his demon instincts no longer clouding his mind now that he wasn't fighting his desires.

But even then, his rational mind wanted more. He glared at Sebastian, who was kissing down the boy's stomach slowly. "Sebastian, I thought I told you not to play with me," he moaned. "Just fuck me already."

Sebastian grunted as he tried to stop himself from tearing the boy apart. Even though he was older and better at controlling himself, Ciel was making it hard for him to hold back, and he was sure that the child knew exactly what he was doing to the butler's body.

He looked up at Ciel, eyes glowing a bright red, and met the smaller demon's eyes which were just as vividly crimson. He sighed in relief. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian hooked his fingers around the band of Ciel's underwear, before yanking them off in one smooth motion, revealing Ciel's erection. He grinned smugly when he saw how wet it was.

Ciel squirmed beneath him. "Stop staring and do something about it, pervert." He ordered, face ever so slightly tinting red.

Sebastian smirked, before leaning down to lick the boy's member from the base to the tip, and let his tongue dip into the slit slightly. Ciel's eyes grew wide, before his back arched off of the bed, a load and lewd moan echoing across the room. His body had been way too overstimulated from Sebastian's touches and from holding back for so long, so the pleasure that ripped through his body almost made him cum right then and there.

His pride held him back though. He would not give his butler the satisfaction of making him release so quickly, he would never live it down. His resolve started to wear thin, however, when Sebastian's mouth took him in _completely._

He noted, with no little amount of annoyance, how the butler was able to take him in so easily without even gagging, but he couldn't think straight enough to scowl. Instead, lustful groans slipped past his lips as his butler bobbed his head up and down Ciel's shaft, with his hands gripping the boy's thighs to stop him from thrusting into the larger demon's mouth.

"A-ah, Sebastian! Nngh… ooohh..." He moaned loudly, not caring that he was in the servant's area of the manor and someone might hear them. Sebastian hummed around Ciel's arousal, causing Ciel to try and buck up into the hot cavern that was giving him so much pleasure.

He was so close; he couldn't stop the tightness he felt coiling in his stomach. In his desperation to not cum too quickly, he grabbed his butler's hair roughly and pulled that amazing mouth off of his dick. He let his head fall back as he panted with the effort of not releasing.

Sebastian looked up at him questioningly. "Young master, what is the matter?" he asked, his silky voice not helping in Ciel's efforts.

Ciel glanced down at his face, almost cumming at the sight of his butlers flushed cheeks and wet lips. "I will not finish so easily," he ground out. The older demon smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, my lord," He said, dropping his voice an octave. He leaned towards Ciel's face, lips almost touching. "My aim for tonight is to see how many times I can make you cum." He whispered, voice husky. Ciel's dick gave a twitch at the butler's words, and Sebastian moved back down as Ciel just watched him in a slight state of shock. With one last lick, Ciel came hard, releasing everywhere.

"Se- SEBASTIAN!" The boy moaned loudly as the older demon grinned, tongue darting out to lap up the white mess on his lips.

"That makes one," Sebastian purred, and Ciel felt his stomach drop out at his butler's words. Sebastian then started to unbutton his own night shirt, one by one popping open and revealing a carved chest.

As the demon continued to strip, Ciel watched in fascination. How could he be so beautiful? Once Sebastian was left in nothing but his underwear, the younger demon stopped his hands before he could remove the last piece of clothing. The butler looked at him curiously.

Ciel leaned forward and let his fingers drag across Sebastian's perfect skin. He wanted to feel every dip, every muscle, he wanted to touch every inch of skin, it was so perfect. Sebastian shivered violently at his master's touch, letting the boy roam his body.

After a few seconds, Ciel's fingers paused and he looked up at Sebastian, eyes full of lust and desire, and the older demon couldn't hold back any more.

With a small groan, Sebastian pressed Ciel back onto the soft mattress, his underwear all of a sudden gone as he sported a very prominent boner. A small gasp could be heard from Ciel, but the boy closed his eyes softly and arched his back, lips parted as he accepted the demon above him.

The sight made Sebastian want to completely rip the boy to shreds.

The demon descended on the boy's lips, the kiss desperate and fervent, as his hips ground down against his master's. The younger gasped, feeling a small bolt of pleasure shoot through his body, and he could feel himself getting hard again. Sebastian broke off from the kiss, latching his mouth to one of Ciel's erect nipples and making the earl gasp.

Trailing a hand up the boy's neck the butler slipped three of his slender fingers passed Ciel's lips, giving a silent order to suck. The younger demon didn't hesitate to take the digits into his mouth, and Sebastian moaned slightly against Ciel's chest at the feeling of the boy's tongue on his fingers.

Once he felt that he had sucked enough, Ciel opened his mouth and looked at Sebastian, silently telling him to get on with it. Sebastian smirked before letting go of the boy's nipple and spreading the slim, pearly white legs underneath him. Pressing a finger at Ciel's hole, he glanced up at his master for the go-ahead signal, but Ciel just glared at him when he hesitated.

Sighing, he slipped the finger in, and was surprised at how little resistance there was. Ciel's inner walls seemed to pull him in, wanting more, so Sebastian slipped in the second digit.

To his shock, Ciel's back arched off of the bed as he let out a loud moan. He grinned, obviously he had found that little bundle of nerves, so he stroked it again, causing his master to scream.

Ciel's hole had relaxed so much that he could already fit in the third finger. Sebastian, feeling the blissful warmth of Ciel around his fingers, felt the sudden need to take him _now._ That was his demon instincts fed up from prepping, and they wanted to be satisfied _now._ And from the look on Ciel's face, he was sick of waiting as well.

To say the truth, Ciel's demon side was starting to get frustrated again as well. He could tell that his body was ready for Sebastian, and he just wanted to fuck him already.

Feeling how loose Ciel was, how ready he was, the butler quickly took his fingers out of Ciel, causing the boy to gasp at the loss, and he positioned himself at Ciel's hole, thrusting in with one smooth motion. The younger demon gaped at Sebastian, eyes wide at the feeling of being _completely_ filled with Sebastian, as the older demon above him seemed speechless at the feeling of Ciel's inner walls. There was a moment of silence, before Sebastian felt his resolve break entirely, and he pounded into the boy beneath him mercilessly.

And then the sounds started.

"a..AH! Ooh, ooohh Seb.. se.. SEBASTIAN!" Ciel moaned endlessly, completely overtaken by the pleasure that wracked every part of his body as Sebastian filled him over and over and hit that one spot inside him every time.

Sebastian stayed completely silent, eyes wide. In his many thousands of years of being a demon, he had never felt this sort of pleasure, this sort of _heat._ It may have been because he had never done this with another demon, but he couldn't dwell on these thoughts when his master was making such lewd sounds beneath him and when his master's hole was sucking him in so nicely.

Ciel, obviously never having felt these sorts of pleasures before, didn't last very long before a white-hot heat lashed through his body and his vision went white. He felt, rather than heard himself scream loudly.

Sebastian paused in his rough thrusts, breaking himself out of his trance to smile weakly down at the boy. Leaning in to brush his lips against Ciel's ear, he whispered, "And that makes two."

Ciel stared at the older demon, before grinning. _Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

And with one final smile, Sebastian continued to pound into Ciel ruthlessly, making the boy scream and moan even harder throughout the night.

Ciel lay snug against Sebastian's side as the older demon played with the boy's hair, both lying naked under the sheets in the mornings soft light. Both of them had been locked up in the butler's room for a few hours now, simply dwelling on their own thoughts in silence and enjoying each other's company.

When the sun had risen high enough, Sebastian sighed softly, causing Ciel to rise and fall along with the demon's chest. "Young master, the other servants will be wondering where we have gone soon. We do not really want them to burn down the mansion in our absence." He muttered quietly, knowing that Ciel would be able to hear him since the earl's ear was pressed against his chest.

Ciel peeped open one eye, then closed it again, insulted by the morning light on his face.

"I do not care for what they do to the mansion, it is just simple wood and stone. Nor do I care what the servants think." He mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled. "You say that now, only because you are tired. I do believe that last night took quite a toll on you. How many times was that again? Oh right, sev-"

"Do I have to sew your mouth shut or are you quite capable of doing that on your own?" Ciel interrupted.

His butler grunted softly in amusement, his usual smirk gracing his lips, before nestling down deeper into the soft bedsheets and pulling Ciel closer to him.

Ciel nuzzled his face into Sebastian neck, losing himself in Sebastian's musky scent and his thoughts again. He contemplated this new development, wondering what this meant for the future. He couldn't deny how happy he felt right now, nor could he deny the tingly feeling that he had been feeling all through his body for the last few hours.

Ciel thought about this feeling. He knew that it didn't stem from Sebastian, for his kind was unable to love. Demons, that is. He knew that he didn't love Sebastian, and that the butler bore no such feelings for him, yet Sebastian is the only one that he would eve do this with. The only one that was allowed to touch him in such a manor, to do such things to him.

But even then, he knew that there was nothing romantic about their relationship. How could two demons, incapable of such intimate emotions, possibly love each other? No, this was an act of trust, something to fulfil the desires of both creatures, to alleviate boredom and bring pleasure to the other.

So no, he did not love Sebastian. But as he looked up at the older demon, whose closed eyes were so beautifully curved, lips so plump and rosy, jaw line so defined it was scary, Ciel realised something…

He was content.

 **Oh my =w= never have I ever blushed so much and turned down my screen brightness as someone walked past while I was writing this. Sorry for it being a little late, but writing smut is hard**

 **I hope you guys liked it :D Sorry to anyone if you didn't, but as I said it's hard writing smut for the first time. Next chapter should be the last for this fic, but I am thinking of continuing it as a 'few hundred years later' sort of thing with a whole new plotline. Would you guys like that, or would you rather me start on a different fic? And if I start a new one would you rather it be Ereri or another Sebaciel?**

 **Shout out to anyone that has followed, faved or reviewed this fic** **J** **See you in the next (and possibly last) chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

White, fluffy clouds loomed high up in the sky, the sun shining brightly, reflecting off of the pure white and soft pink petals that fell from the cherry blossom tree and swirled in the wind around the crowd of people huddling over the casket.

Soft cries and moans could be heard, but black veils covered most of the faces that wept in despair, and dark dresses and suits were the only things worn.

The sky was bright, but the ground was dark and filled with anguish.

The graveyard was silent except for the droning of the bored priest as he leaned against the grey podium, reading from a slip of paper hidden in the folds of his long sleeves. His glassy stare roamed the audience, watching their bowed heads and clenched hands with a disinterested gaze.

He glanced at the corpse that lay within the casket, noticing how young the lady looked. Almost no wrinkles marred her porcelain face, though she was obviously well into her sixties, so she had done well for herself. She must have been some sort of Lords wife, to have been able to live such a long life and still look so beautiful. And a loved one at that, as he could not see any family member who wasn't crying and simply waiting to see what they had inherited, like most funerals.

His distant gaze fell back towards the rows of mourning people, and his mouth kept moving of its own accord as he droned on with the usual blessings and prayers.

Different family members like the deceased's husband, daughters, and cousins all came up to the coffer, weeping and wailing words that the priest didn't bother to pay attention to. Every funeral was the same, all the same words of sorrow, all the same tears, all the same expressions of pain and whispered words of sorrys. He had grown bored of it all. He no longer cried along with the widows, he no longer choked up while reading out prayers for the dead's soul.

He only looked out with unseeing eyes.

He didn't know what was different about this funeral, or why they showed up. But then again, it wasn't his place to ask questions. He didn't think anything of it when the two dark strangers appeared near the back of the procession, watching the ceremony with eyes hidden behind the shadows cast from the hoods that covered their faces. He simply ignored them, his eyes only lingering on the shadows where their faces should have been for less than a second before continuing with pretending that he was paying attention.

He did, however, watch them as they walked ever so silently up the walkway. He watched, because no one else did.

Not one other person even glanced in their direction, and if one head swivelled around their eyes simply passed over the figures as if they weren't even there. They simply glided like shadows over the grass, not stopping until they rested before the coffin holding the Lady, right next to the priest.

The pastor paused in his prayers, though no one noticed through their tears and moans. Only when he paused did the taller of the figures lift his head ever so slightly to peer at the priest, only just seeing how he noticed them. He glimpsed maroon eyes that made his heart skip ever so slightly, and he was hit with the feeling that he should not interfere with whatever this pair had come to do.

So, he continued his mumbling of the prayers, looking back down at the podium and pretending as if they didn't exist.

Yet, he didn't want to be held responsible if something happened to the corpse, so after a few seconds he tuned in on whatever noise the pair made, and watched them discreetly from the corner of his eye.

The taller one with the red eyes had turned his head back towards the shorter one, no longer paying any heed to the priest. The old man stuttered in his prayers again as the smaller figure lifted his tiny hands out from underneath the cloak, but he managed to keep his voice from breaking as he continued. He almost did stop completely, though, when the hood fell from the shorter figures face, revealing that of a boy.

The boy stared down at the Lady, his blue hair swaying lightly in the wind as he resumed his posture, standing completely still. His beautiful china face showed no emotion, the one uncovered eye staring distantly beyond the corpse.

The boy reached into the folds of his cloak, his black gloved hand pulling out a single, bright pink rose. The priest's eyes widened, but he said nothing as the youth laid the flower gently between the corpses white hands that laid on her breast. The child leant down, face coming closer to the Ladies before stopping a couple of inches away. He laid a hand against the woman's cheek, lips curling ever so slightly into a smile, as if something amused him greatly but he wouldn't let it show.

"You would have personally slaughtered every single one of these guests if you knew that they had dressed you in black, hey, Lizzie?" The boy whispered. The priest stopped mumbling at that, turning his head towards the casket. Did this child know her?

The youth continued, both him and the taller figure oblivious to the old man's attention. "You've grown so old Lizzie, I'm almost jealous. Almost. Wrinkles do not suit you." The child smirked ever so slightly. "I am glad that you lived a full life, that you made yourself a family instead of dragging yourself down with me. Now you have others that can weep for you, that care for you." The child lifted his head slightly, before pausing. He seemed to deflate slightly, then he forward once more to connect his lips with the woman's forehead. The action could be called loving, but the boy's expression made it seem more sarcastic.

Before the boy pulled away, the priest could have sworn the boy had mumbled something against the pale skin. But he didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything as the child pulled his hood back over his head. He didn't say anything as the dark figures quickly exited the ceremony, disappearing into the nearby forest. He didn't say anything as the wind picked up, swirling a hurricane of pink and white petals around the crowd, covering everything in a softness that didn't belong at a funeral.

He didn't say anything, he simply watched the single flower, standing stark against the black of the Lady's dress until the coffin was closed, then lowered, slowly, slowly, into the hard ground.

No, he said nothing for a long time after the funeral. He only thought of the boy's words.

 _I didn't forget you, Lizzie._

 **Hey guys :D sorry f this chapter was pretty shit, it was simply a filler while I think up some details for a plot line, since you guys want the story to continue :) I hope it wasn't too short.**

 **I should be able to get into the new plot for the next update, but please bear with me if it is a little bit late**

 **Shout out to anyone that followed, faved or left a review :) See you in the next chapter**


	6. Apologies

Hello everyone :D

This is not a story update, sad to say :(

As cliche as it is, since every single writer does this and for that I am sorry, I will probably not be continuing on this story. I have lost motivation for it, and every time I think about writing a new chapter I just feel guilty for leaving it for so long (as a lot of writers do, I know, I am sorry).

I don't think that I will continue to use , as I find it very hard to use. I now have an account of AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) and have already posted a one-shot on there (it was for a competition, so it will not be continued. However, I did win the competition :D). If you would like to read any stories that I may write in the future (although I consider my stories to be fairly crap) you can go there. I find AO3 much easier to use.

Regards, and lots of apologies, the crappy writer.

Extra note: If you would like me to re-upload this story to AO3 so that one day I may feel like continuing on from it, please let me know in the reviews


	7. Lol Whoops

Completely forgot to add in the last chapter:

My AO3 account, if anyone would like to go see it, is called LeviFuckMe (Great name I know XD)

/users/LeviFuckMe

I completely forgot to add that in and only remembered when I saw reviews saying that someone actually did want to see this story re-uploaded there, and possibly continued.

Thanks everyone!

\- Writer


End file.
